Playing House
by ColleraZorn
Summary: Reborn Learns that Lambo's real Mama and Papa have both died and decided to give the boy two loving parents while playing match maker. Can he succed in make the small boy's wish of a family come true or will this end badly. m 4 a later chapers.
1. Hush Hush Baby

**Disclaimer! : I OWN NOTHING not even my mind that currently belong to what ever drugs the put me on during my surgery.**

**Kuma: she had all 4 wisdom teeth pulled um the Monday before this fic was put up and is still in pain so...**

**Collera:OMG Kuma! Where did u come from.**

**Kuma: you made me and Tyler up some time freshman year when you started to write our story.**

**Collera: Oh yeah now I remember... if any of you want to use my Ocs from any fic plz ask me first so i can give u any info on them u need... %D**

Tsuna could not fathom why it happened, or how it happened for that matter. He was stuck in his school with Lambo and Hibari. They are trapped in due to Reborn and could not leave until the demitted tutoring baby decided he had his fun.

Hibari watched as Tsuna chased after the small cow trying to get him to eat the raw veggies they had. Hibari looked down at the omlette Tsuna had made. It was good, a little over average taste wise,but he kept seeing onion he hated the stuff so rather than spend his time picking the hated vegetable out he ate the raw carrots and celery Tsuna put on his plate.

In all honestly Hibari had no clue why his little herbivore made him dinner, maybe he wanted to get on Hibari's good side?

Tsuna finally caught Lambo and got him to eat his food. When Lambo first took a bite he looked at his plate, then Tsuna, then his plate one more time before yelling "The Great Lambo demands that Tsuna be his new Mama!" Hibari choked on a bite of celery. "HYEEEE! H-Hibari!" Tsuna said rushing over and patting Hibari's back. 'He smells like honey and lavender' Hibari thought as he stood up and left the room.

It was now three hours latter and a storm raged out side. Hibari was walking back to the reception room after getting rid of a incoviance that shows up when ever Tsuna is near by, when he heard singing coming from said room.

"_Goodnight sweetheart now its time to go_"

He stopped and stared at the door.

"_I hate to say it but I really must say _

_Goodnight sweetheart goodnight_"

He quietly opened the door and snuck in. What he saw stole his breath away.

"_Well its three o'clock in the mornin'_

_And time for my Lambo* to sleep_"

Tsuna was holding and gently rocking a slightly sobbing Lambo. His eyes where closed and voice soft.

"_Just remember the angels watch over us as we sleep*_

_So goodnight sweetheart goodnight_"

Tsuna finished opening his eyes only to see Hibari going over to a closet and pulling out a futon and a blanket. Hibari handed Tsuna a bag that had his and Lambo's name on it.

In side said bag where clothes and a note from Reborn:

_Tsuna I figured you and the stupid cow needed some clean clothes and Pjs. The shield Leon made to keep you in the school should disappear in a week. Have fun and yes this is part of your training and no you will not run out of food or be unable to bathe there is a tub with running hot water in the room next to the reception room along with a full kitchen three doors down. Be a good house wife and maybe you won't be bitten to death._

_~Reborn_

Tsuna looked in the bag and found cow pjs for Lambo. It was a shirt and pants instead of the one peace suite he always wore. Tsuna looked back at Hibari to ask if he could watch Lambo while Tsuna went in the next room to change only to see a shirtless Hibari. Tsuna turned bright red and turned back around. Hibari saw this and smirked. This was going to be a very interesting week.

Tsuna managed to dress Lambo an clean out the child's hair of all explosives and dangerous devices before he to changed into his pjs. Tsuna looked at Hibari to ask for extra pillows and covers only to see Hibari in black flannel sleep pants and no shirt.

"Nani? This is what I always sleep in," Hibari explained as he reread his note. "There are no extra pillows or blankets so we have to share, all the power will go out soon with the exception of the fridge to save money." Hibari explained slipping under the covers holding ti open for Tsuna to climb in. "I-I can sleep on the couch-" Tsuna started but Hibari shook his head.

"If you or the brat get sick then theres no point in being here now come on the powers starting to go off,"Hibari said giving Tsuna a look.

Tsuna blushed and crawled in bed with Hibari placing Lambo between them and holding the small boy close. Hibari in turn pulled Tsuna and Lambo closer to him, "To share body heat," he explained before closing his eyes and falling to sleep.

**Tyler: U actually did it u started this story!**

**Collera*nods* :now on with my notes. The lullaby used was mine I actually fell asleep singing it to myself trying to remember the lyrics lol I replaced Nena~my nickname as a child~ with Lambo.**

**Tyler: Your other Lullaby is Nina Nana right, the Italian song?**

**Collera: Si I am mostly of Italian heritage with a bunch of other things, so growing up it was not odd to have that Lullaby sung to me by my late Mama or my Great grandma who lives right next door to me.**

**Tyler: U graduated resonantly no?**

**Collera: yep and I plan on finishing u and Kuma story and trying to get it published. Then I will work on Xavier and Sky.**

**Tyler:... Xavier scares me...**

**Collera: he scares every one che`**

**Tyler:NO! No Cajuin French it was hard enough learning normal French when Kuma sent me to France!**

**Collera:wut ever do ur job b4 I let D have his way with you again.**

**Tyler:*O.O* R&R please D is not a nice man...save me...**


	2. Sweet Baby

**I own nothing! **

**Warning sadness and fluff**

Reborn watched from a tree as the three figures slept. He wanted to make Lambo happy after he learned the truth. It all started a week ago...

Reborn looked around it had been three days since he seen or heard from the cow. Tsuna was looking every where for him and had actually ordered his other guardians as Vongola Decimo to help, with out the use of the dying will flame at that. He even told Hibari where he could shove his tonfas if said cloud refused to help and what Tsuna would do to him after with so many rude adjectives and verbs that Xanxus would blush. Reborn was even afraid to go against Tsuna now. Hell Mukuro was shaking like a leaf!

Reborn found Lambo in a park under the slide, "Hey stupid cow everyone is looking for you~" the small hit man felt his breath hitch. Lambo's eyes seem dead and empty as he stared at the ground. "There gone" he whispered, "Mama, Papa, and Nonna* they're all dead. I'm all alone now" tears fell from the five-year-old's eyes in a steady stream. Reborn's eyes widened as the information sunk in. Leon transformed into a cellphone and Reborn called Tsuna.

"I've found him...in the park under the slide... something awful happened to him...his mama and papa are dead... please hurry I don't know what to do...yes I'll call the others and tell them to go home... yes I'll ask Mama to fix dinner and a bath for him... okay I'll wait here for you then head home" Reborn hung Leon up then the lizard transformed back to original shape.

It took Tsuna six minuets to reach them. Seeing Lambo he quickly gathered the boy in his arms and cried. "Please don't just run off like that Lambo I was worried sick!"Tsuna said kissing Lambo on the forehead. Lambo started to cry harder and gripped on to Tsuna tightly. "Shh shush Lambo I got you. I'll protect you, shh" Tsuna stood up hushing the small boy.

'Tsuna is acting like a Mama that just found her lost child...he would be a good Mama for Lambo...no child should grow up with out one*' Reborn thought as he walked away call every one to tell them that they found Lambo. Reborn felt tears well up in his eyes as he pictured his Mama just hours before the car crash claimed her beautiful life.

That was then this is now. Reborn snuck into Namori Middle and placed a new note on Hibari's desk.

Morning arrived with the warm sun coming over Hibari's face. He blink several times before looking down. During the night Tsuna had pulled Lambo closer and placed his head under Hibari's chin. 'I could get used to waking up like this' he thought as he yawned. He then decided he wanted coffee, so Hibari got up as quietly as he could and walked over to the coffee maker behind his desk. That's when he remembered: no power for anything but the fridges around the school. Damn. Hibari heard Tsuna waking up, but continued to glare at the coffee pot. "Hibari? What's wrong?" Tsuna yawned putting Lambo on the futon and covering the still sleeping boy.

"No Damn coffee..."Hibari mumbled glaring at the pot. Tsuna looked at the pot then remembered that the school was run on a generator on Sundays and after 9pm on school nights. Today was Sunday so no school and no power except for the refrigerators. "The Stoves are gas powered" Tsuna begin stretching "I'll go make some in the kitchen, and some breakfast too" the boy finished opening the door. Tsuna reached the Kitchen and put a Kettle of water on the stove he then searched for breakfast.

Breakfast would be scrambled eggs with bacon, toast,honey, and juice. Tsuna took out the bacon to thaw and butter to make homemade toast. Tsuna took down a large mixing bowel and cracked eight eggs into the bowel. He notices last night that Hibari did not seem to like onion so instead he cut bell pepper and fresh rosemary to mix in with the eggs once he added that it was back to the fridge for cheese.

He put the cheese on the cutting board and started to grate it. Once he was positive he had enough Tsuna wrapped the cheese up an placed it back in the fridge. He grabbed three large skillets and placed them on the stove with the kettle that started to whistle. Tsuna took a coffee filter and mug down from the cabinet. He placed the Filter in the mug and putt two table spoons of coffee grinds in them them poured the hot water into the mug to soak for a little while.

Now Tsuna place a large glob of butter into skellte one and placed it on a medium heat. A smaller glob of butter was placed in skillet two and set on just a tab lower then medium

He went for the bread next he had a hard time deciding between wight or wheat when Hibari walked in with a crying Lambo. "He woke up and you weren't there" Hibari said as Tsuna pointed to the coffee mug taking Lambo from him. "Lambo do you want white or wheat for your toast?"Tsuna asked as Hibari threw the filter into a second mug and added one spoon of sugar and hot water to the second mug*.

"Lambo wants what Mama's eating!" Lambo said excitedly and Tsuna nodded "Wheat for us then. Um Hibari do you want wheat for your toast" Tsuna said putting Lambo down and opening the wheat bread. "Doesn't matter" Hibari mumbled sipping his coffee, it was strong,he loved it.

Tsuna grabbed five peaces of bread and placed three into Skillet one.

As the toast cooked Tsuna the poured eggs into skillet two then went check the bacon. It was defrosted. So he placed seven strips in the last skillet.

Tsuna checked the toast, It was time to flip. After using the spatula to mix the eggs Tsuna grabbed four plates and three glasses from the shelves. By now the toast was done and Tsuna exchanged the peaces. He quickly scrambled the eggs one last time before dividing them onto plates and adding the cheese. After finishing the toast he finished cooking the bacon and placed those onto a plate. Hibari was on his third cup of coffee right now.

After they set down to eat Lambo decided he also wanted a daddy so he turned to Hibari and smiled ever so sweetly "Papa can we play later?"

Tsuna thinking Lambo was speaking to him said, "maybe after I do the dishes and figure out lunch I'll play with you Lambo".

"No Mama I want Papa to play with me!" Lambo said pointing at Hibari. Tsuna not knowing what to do watched as the not completely there Hibari said "Fine, but if I'm you father you're getting a hair cut."

Tsuna started to choke on his bacon. Hibari quickly stood and walked behind Tsuna and preformed the Heimlich. After the evil bacon assassin was coughed up Tsuna sagged in relief against Hibari's chest. No one saw the camera flash from outside the window.

Hibari took Lambo back to the reception room to play hide and seek. Thats when he saw the note.

Once again Reborn left them a message.

_Tsuna and Hibari_

_Once school resumes I will deliver prewritten notes to the reception room the night before for all classes you attend. Hibari I hid your tonfas so you could not Tsuna since he is now the stupid cow's Mama. Tsuna my test for you will be to play house wife to Hibari and Mama to Lambo and yes you must study. I've also dropped off Lambo's school work from kindergarten. You may have noticed that there are two new walls at your school. The doors on the other side of these walls cannot be opened and have a sign that if any one tries to do so Hibari will bite them to death. If any one so much as thinks of doing to I make a fake Hibari out of Leon and well you two can guess the rest. If you need any foods write a list the night before of the things you need to make it that is not in the kitchen. Leave it on Hibari's desk. That's all for now._

_~Reborn_

_ps I will tell Tsuna's Mama that Tsuna is under going special tutoring and will not be home for a while and not to worry. _

_Pps I have confiscated all weapons from Lambo._

Once Tsuna returned Hibari passed him the note smirking.

"So what's for lunch _wife_," Hibari joked causing Tsuna to faint. Lambo saw that his new Mama was passed out on the floor and turned to Hibari.

"Papa! What did you to to Mama!" the shocked child asked. Hibari decided to milk this for all this was worth so he pick Lambo up and said "Well since the herbivore is your Mama and I am your Papa that makes your Mama my wife." Lambo looked at Hibari then smiled and nodded. Hibari was really enjoying himself.

Tsuna woke up at eleven thirty and looked around. He was still in his pjs Lambo was napping on his chest. He sat up, careful not to wake the boy from his nap, and looked around the room Hibari was on his laptop doing something. Tsuna felt his face go red remembering why he fainted. He could feel Hibari smirking.

"Um I'm gonna go start lunch now" he whispered setting Lambo on the couch. Tsuna then walked toward the door before he realized he needed to pee. After a side trip to the toilet and his hands washed Tsuna started to dig around the kitchen.

For Lunch he deiced to make Tuna wraps.

Taking out flower tortillas, Romain lettuces, and cherry tomatoes out of the fridge along with mayonnaise, and four eggs, he set two work.

The egg where places in a pot of water and set to boil on the stove. Tsuna then grabbed a mixing bowel and three cans of Tuna fish.

Once done opening, drains, and placing the tuna in a bowel he added mayonnaise, mustard and relish he retrieved from the fridge.

As the eggs started to boil Tsuna got out a cutting board and knife. He took the knife and cut the stems away from the lettuces before throwing them away. Then slicing each small cherry tomato in half. Tsuna now got out three plates and placed three tortillas on his and Hibari's plate and two on Lambo's. Now all he had to do was wait for the eggs so Tsuna started to think of what he would make for dinner. He went to the fridge and took the frozen boneless, skinless, chicken breast out to thaw.

Once the eggs where hard Tsuna peeled and placed them in the tuna and mashed them up before mixing one more time.

Now it was time to build the wraps. Tsuna placed tuna on each tortilla then added lettuces and the tomato halves before rolling all the wraps up. He finally set the table and went check on Lambo.

The boy was awake and playing checkers with Hibari and winning. "Yay! I beat Papa!" Hibari just smirked at his 'son'. Tsuna smiled softly he knew Lambo never had a good home life before he found out from Reborn. The grandmother was sickly all Lambo's live but was very kind, the father was abusive towards the mother, and the mother refused Lambo as her child.

And yet, while he could under stand the grand mother, Lambo cried over them the people who where supposed to love and protect him but chose to abandon him to the mafia world. Tsuna felt tears run down his face.

"Mama! What's wrong! Don't cry! Lambo will make it all better!" the child said running over to the young Vongola.

"Nothing's wrong Lambo, sometimes Mamas just need to cry," Tsuna said. Hibari watched with the eyes of a hawk as is herbivore wiped the tears away and said that Lunch was done. Lambo brightened considerably and ran past the older boys to the kitchen. "You will tell me later and you will not lie" was all Hibari said passing Tsuna up.

That night Tsuna placed Lambo to bed after giving the boy a bath and hair wash. Hibari did trim Lambo's hair, but not by much. Hibari was sipping on the tea Tsuna made as said boy sat down next to the older boy.

"From the begaining" Hibari said placing his tea on the coffee table.

"The cow suit Lambo's wears is a symbol in the Bovino family for _the unwanted calf_ he is forced to wear it until he is wanted. Lambo's real Papa raped his real Mama and made Lambo. Neither parent wanted him, but Lambo's Nonna, his grandmother, forced them to keep the child. Lambo's Nonna was a very ill woman and very elderly, she did not have many years left when Lambo was born. She died a few weeks ago. Lambo's Papa was well involved in intelligence for the Bovino family. He sold information to a rival family, he was taken out because of it not two days after his mother died. Lambo's Mama married Lambo's Papa when she was fifteen and he was twenty due to an arranged marriage. She had Lambo at thirty and many miscarriages before that and was abused my her husband. She was killed alongside Lambo's Papa. The only thing that saved Lambo's life was that he is here in Japan and not in Italy. I don't mind being Lambo's new Mama he needs one and a good one too" Tsuna whispered never taking his eyes off the ground.

Tsuna whimpered as he felt Hibari's killing intent. "What would happen if they found him?" Hibari asked through gritted teeth.

Tears fell down Tsuna's face "He would be killed on sight unless he is adopted. It would start a war."

Hibari seldom felt like puking but at that moment bile rose in his throat. Hibari saw Tsuna crying out the corner of his eye and griped one of the herbivore's shaking hands interlacing their fingers.

"That won't happen. He's ours now" Hibari said kissing Tsuna's temple.

**All: AWWWWW!**

**Collera: Can some one explain the number thing to me? R&R plz**


	3. Everyone Knows

**D:What's with Collera?**

**V:Something about wanting to go back to school..**

**D: Damn is she really that board?**

**V:It would appear so.**

**Collera:sigh is in emo corner***

**V: Collera owns nothing exept her OC and her personal emo corner.**

**D: Era if I give u a mint biscotti will that make it better?**

The week was nearly over, it was almost time to go home and Hibari knew he had to tell Tsuna his true feeling so he left a list for Reborn and waited up to take said items into another room. Now he would know if all his inner pep talks would be worth it, not that he did any...honest.

Tsuna laid Lambo down for his nap after they ate lunch and watched as Hibari walked back into the room. Tsuna looked away blushing. The gray eyed male looked good in casual clothes. Loose blue jeans, a fitting t-shirt that said_ Warning I bite_ on the front, and green sneakers.

"Tsunayoshi, follow me" was all Hibari said before turning back and going into the hall. Tsuna followed wondering what was wrong.

"I-is S-s-something the matter Hibari?" Tsuna said looking at Hibari nervously.

"What will happen when we are aloud to leave?" Hibari asked leaning on the wall looking out at the school grounds as students ran to class.

"U-um what do you mean H-Hibari?" Tsuna wondered looking at the delinquent in front of him.

Hibari knew Tsuna was very, how should he put it, innocent in worldly matters such as dating so he would have to be direct. Hibari took a deep breath and let it out.

"Tsunayoshi Sawada will you inter a relationship with me?" Hibari ask and held his breath. Tsuna did not want his hopes to be crushed so he had to make sure. "What kind of relations-ship?" Tsuna asked praying that Hibari was not playing with him.

Hibari looked at Tsuna before deciding actions where louder then words as he grabbed the trembling boy's hand and pulled Tsuna to him.

The kiss was soft and sweat, so unlike Hibari's usual aggressive cold demeanor. Hibari placed his free hand on Tsuna's lower back as Tsuna placed his on Hibari's shoulders returning the kiss. What the two teens failed to realize was that across from them was a class room filed with students including two guardians gaping at the kissing teens.

When the kiss ended Tsuna blushed smiling softly as he placed his head on the other boy's chest, "I would love to go out with you, Hibari."

"Kyouya"

"Hm?" Tsuna asked looking up at his boyfriend not quite ready to move.

"My name Tsunayoshi is Kyouya, I am your boy friend after all" said Hibari causing Tsuna to smile and say "I guess your right Kyouya"

Meanwhile with the rest of the school...

"How dare that bastard kiss the tenth!" Gokudera shouted as the girls in the class squealed at the sweet kiss the two boy's shared. The teacher was on her cell "I win send me that yaoi" was all she said. Someone had recorded it and was sending it all over school. The disciplinary committee had gone into shock.

Back with Tsuna and Hibari...

Hibari looked up and started to smirk. Tsuna looked at him then to where he was staring . He went red as he saw Gokudera being held back by Yamamoto and a bunch of girls cheering. Then one girl held up a piece of paper which read _ Hibari kiss Sawada again please! _

"It seems we have a fan club Tsunayoshi" Hibari smirked and wrapped both arms around Tsuna's middle. The door opened and Lambo walked out crying, "Mama! Mama! Lambo had a bad dream!"

Tsuna obviously must had been a real Mama in a past life as he ignored the people watching them to pick up Lambo and hold him close "Its okay Mama and Papa's right here".

Hibari smiled also ignoring every one but his _family_ and asked "What did you dream?" patting the boy on his head.

"Lambo dreamed that Stupidera stole Lambo's candy!" The boy cried in his Mama's arms.

"Lambo stupid is not a nice word" Hibari scolded softly taking a hanker chef to wipe the boy's face.

"Papa is right Lambo stupid is not a nice word and if I am your Mama that makes Gokudera like your Uncle, so you need to be nice to him and if he is ever mean to you just go tell me and I'll take care of it of your Papa will if I'm not around" Tsuna said hugging the boy.

"Caoissu!" Reborn said popping up, as usual, from nowhere. "Reborn!" Tsuna said turning to look at the infant hitman.

"I'm here to take Lambo for a little while so the two of you can go on your first date. Hibari I made the reservation you asked for. There in an hour and I also bought the two of you a surprise for afterwards" Reborn said about to take Lambo.

"Baby I have a request have the disciplinary committee come here as well as Tsunayoshi's two friends" Hibari smirked he was feeling quite sadistic at the moment. Reborn blinked then smirk, well won't this be interesting.

It took less than ten minuets to gather everyone. Tsuna told Gokudera to shush and whispered something to Lambo. Hibari spoke first.

"All of you herbivores are going to be watching Lambo while Tsunayoshi and myself go on a date. If I hear that my son was upset for any reason I'll bite you death."

Everyone was to shocked to speak except Reborn who was snickering quietly to himself. Tsuna smiled and put Lambo on the floor and pointed to Gokudera. Lambo sighed and walked up to Gokudera.

"Lambo is sorry that he makes Gokudera di zio upset some times and promises to try hard not to make Gokudera di zio mad any more" Lambo said making the storm blush at being called Uncle Gokudera in Italian.

Hibari turned to his second and said "Kusakabe, you will take him clothes shopping for better clothes and a hair cut. If he is not presentable for my sister to meet this Sunday I _will_ bite you to death" he then turned to Lambo "Lambo you will behave for you Uncle Kusakabe or you will be put in time out." If everyone wasn't in shock or afraid they may have found it comical at how Hibari was acting, well Reborn did. He then got a brilliant idea "Lambo! Come here for a minuet!" Lambo walked over and reborn be gain to speak "Forse lei dovrebbe chiamare Gokudera di Zia di Gokudera dopo che tutto farebbe una grande moglie per Yamamoto di Zio, farebbe egli non?" Lambo nodded in agreement causing the older green eyed Italian to blush.

Lambo then ran to Kusakabe and said "Kusakabe di zio, Lambo wants gelato!" Kusakabe looked at the boy confused. "He wants Ice cream"Reborn explained.

Tsuna looked at how he was dressed. It was a pair of khaki slacks with brown dress shoes. His shirt was a button down with short sleeves that was a mint green.

Hibari hand also changed back into his usual attire minus his coat.

It was time to leave for their date and where saying buy to Lambo. "Hayato Gokudera Takeshi Yamamoto have Lambo at Tsunayoshi's house for dinner." Hibari said helping Tsuna sit on his motorbike before climbing on himself.

Tsuna looked at the restrant that Hibari had taken him to, it was one of the most expensive in all Namimori! Tsuna looked at Hibari with amazement. Hibari saw Tsuna look at him and smirked, "A first date should be one to remember, Tsunayoshi."

Tsuna just blushed. Dinner went great so did the movie after, well Tsuna was scared throughout it and clung to Hibari,finally they went to the arcade.

The ride home was silent nether wanted this day to end. When they reached Tsuna's house Hibari walked Tsuna to the door. "I'll come pick you up for school in the morning,tell Lambo I said good night, I'll see you tomorrow,Tsunayoshi" Hibari said wrapping his arms around Tsuna.

"I will good night, Kyouya" Tsuna said wrapping his arms around Hibari's neck. Hibari gave Tsuna a goodnight kiss. Just as they where about to pull apart the door opened showing Vongola Nono and Tsuna's father!

The boys pulled a part quickly.

The silence was awkward and long. "I guess I owe Mammon the money huh?"Iemitsu said with a laughed and the Ninth chuckled "Lambo has been calling for his _Mama and Papa_ for an hour now" both men walked into the house laughing. Nana walked over to see what the commotion was about, she saw the boys and smiled.

Three hours and many _embarrassing _questions later Lambo was asleep and Hibari was gone. Tsuna found that he had a difficult time falling asleep.

**Collera:*mumbled from her emo corner* remember Lambo is Italian so is Reborn and Gokudera. okay translation time:**

**Forse lei dovrebbe chiamare Gokudera di Zia di Gokudera dopo che tutto farebbe una grande moglie per Yamamoto di Zio, farebbe egli non? Means= Maybe you should call Gokudera Aunt Gokudera after all he would make a great wife for Uncle Yamamoto.**

**V: Era where's D?**

**Collera: looking for my stash of Biscotti...sigh**


	4. Kiddnaped

Lambo was afraid he was shopping with his Nonna and I-pin when several strange men grabbed him and shot his Nonna and I-pin. He was then knocked out and woke up here. He had n clue where here was either. So he held his Vongola ring, that was now worn on a chain around his neck, in his hands and cried "MAMA! PAPA! GOKUDERA DI ZIA! YAMAMOTO DI ZIO! CHROME DI ZIA! SAVE ME! !" all the boy got was a banging on the door "Shut up vitello superfluo!"

Lambo whimpered they called him an unwanted calf. The boy continued to sob his tears wetting his dark blue t-shirt. He wished he still had his big hair then he could have his a weapon or two in there, but they cut it all off to help hide him. He knew better then to fall back asleep who knows what could happen. He notices that a small girl is also in there with him. She was barely breathing and maybe the same age as Futa. Lambo saw he was in a cow suit. With no tale feet or horns. She was going to die.

Tsuna was sitting in his class studying when they door slammed open. It was Hibari and he was white as a sheet. "Kyouya" Tsuna asked getting up, everyone watched and feared for their lives, they never seen Kyouya Hibari afraid before. "They took Lambo" he said tears welled up in Tsuna's eyes. Yamamoto, Gokudera, and Kyoko stood up and ran to Tsuna. They all left the school in Kusakabe's car at break neck speed for the hospital.

His mother was not awake yet I-pin was though. She could not feel her left foot. All of Namimori felt fear as two large killing intents spread reaching all over Japan.

All except a small boy in a cell he smiled and said "La mia Mama e Papà mi risparmieranno e la fa piange!" his cell opened...

Four hours had passed since Tsuna first heard the news. Now the Ninth and the Vaira where on there way as well as Dino and his men.

The next day Nana woke up and every one arrived, they used Dino's place to talk.

"They had no right to take him! Kyouya and I where going to adopt in in three weeks!" Tsuna yelled when Levi made a comment about how it was the way somethings where done. Bel actually felt sorry for Tsuna as he started to cry "I j-just w-want-t h-him b-back!" and handed the boy a glass of water.

Xanxus huffed this was getting them nowhere. "Why not issue a warning to the damn scum to return him on they station?" he asked sipping his risky.

The Ninth nodded and explained to those who did not know that the station was a special radio and tv station only mafia can get. One hour later they where ready.

All over the world Mafia family signals went off. Parents ran to check there kids out of school and get off work claiming a family emergence and hurried home.

Tsuna was forced to wear a suit as well as every one else. The camera went on and Tsuna's father started to speak "The Tenth Vongola has an important announcement to make."

Tsuna with formal attire and dieing will flame spoke next "Yesterday at 12:15 here in Namimori my mother went out shopping with two small children. They where attacked by the Bovino Family. My mother and one child, a small girl I-pin age five, where shot and are in the hospital. The second child was Lambo. He is also five and is my Thunder guardian. He was kidnapped and his life is in danger. He is no longer part of the Bovino Family yet they are choosing to punish him for his late father's crime. I and my Cloud guardian where planing to formally adopt him in three weeks when school lets out for the year. So let this be a warning to the Bovino Family. Return my son or I will _personally_ see to it that your Family is _eradicated_!"

The Ninth then began to speak "The Bovino are no longer allies of Vongola and until Lambo is returned we will capture and question every member we come across."

Four weeks had passed since then. Every family was out looking for Lambo even a few enemy families who believed that killing a child under ten was wrong. Squalo said he may have an idea to find Lambo, he flew to America that afternoon. When he came back he had a young girl who was only fifteen. Her name was Artemis Superbi she was Squallo's younger sister. Everyone, including the Ninth and Vaira where shocked no one knew Squallo had siblings. Beside Artemis was a strange animal. It had dark gray fur and black stripes. She called it a shadow tiger and it was as big as a horse.

"Do you have any thing that has Lambo's sent?" she asked and was given a blanket. She jumped onto NightWind's back and they took off. It took less than three hours to find the base.

**Collera: My Mama and Papa will save me and make you cry! Is what Lambo tells the guards and what they call him is unwanted calf.**

**Artemis is my OC. In my stories Squallo's past is a bit complex so I'll let him tell it.**

**Squallo:Voi! If you must know before my Mama and Papa knew each other they where with, not married to, other people. Mama was with a man that she knew from school who left her when she became pregnant with my older brother Garbonzo, and yes my Mama named him after a bean. Papa had met my birth mother a few years later and she became pregnant with me and my sisters, yes I am a triplet. She the tried to commit suicide and placed her self in a coma. While she was only one month pregnant**

**Mama came to Italy from America to visit a sick family member, that is how she and Papa met. They fell in love and married before I was born. After Angel, Demone, and I where born Mama adopted us like Papa did Garbonzo and we move to Louisiana with my Mama. I was seven when the twins Artemis and Cole where born. I was fifteen when I learned that I was adopted and I ran away to Italy because I was made.**

**Collera: You and Xanxus have a lot in common with the adoption thing... what happened next.**

**Squallo: basic storyline until Xanxus was frozen. I used to go see him every night long after his brothers left, they did nit care that he was adopted he was still their baby brother, but when I reached the bottom step I heard crying I thought that one of the brothers was still down there and went to go see. It was the Ninth! He was crying over what he had done and it made me worry about my Mama. Latter that night I got a collect call. It was Artemis she was crying saying she found me and begging me to come home promising me that she'd do all her chores and not complain and such. The next day I was on a flight back home. Mama was so happy I grew my hair back out having cut it the day I ran away leaving the strands on the kitchen floor. I'm home every birthday and holiday now.**

**Collera: Hm next chapter we shall meet Squallo's brother Cole. Also this is short on purpose to draw out the suspense. R&R**


	5. Important

Collera: Okay this is kinda a break from the fic since I need to think of ways to kill some people that no body likes at the moment in the story... Ok well this is where Im gonna explain the pairings and if said pairing will have a side fick. I want you to tell me your fav to see which I put up first. There may or may not be Mpreg...I havent decided...

Tyler: I will now explain the pairings

Hibari X Tsuna...this is their fic

(1)Yamamoto X Gokudera...Swing Batter Batter Swing

Shamal X Bianchi

(2)Reborn X Lambo...Because of you...(this will not be a song fic)

(3)Xanxus X Squallo...Mudbug...(This is the nick name of a crawfish)

Colonnello X Lal

Haru X ?

Kyoko X ?

I-pin X ?

Spanner X Irei

(4)Mukuro X Chrome...Not an illusion

Mammon/Viper X ?

Flan X ?

(5)Bel X ?...My Queen

(6)Ryohei X ?... To the Moon and back

Tyler: Some have yet to be named and the ones with ? Are surprises.

Collera: Even If you dont like the pairing Xanxus X Squallo plze read it it will explain my other pairings to a degree... It will also have some sad parts like Demone (one of Squallo's three sister) explain why Squallo acts like he does to Artemis. Okay in your review choose the top two numbers for the next fics. Some will be oneshots others will be more.


	6. Artemis goddess of the hunt

**To: burodi purinzu () **

**who wrote: well that was completely ooc. especially hibari and reborn. and lambo beating  
hibari in chess? so impossible!**

**My response:... Hibari let him win for one and Hibari was bored. Reborn lost his mother to a drunk driver in my fic when he was young she looked like Bianci with black hair and dark brown eyes.**

**Also wouldn't you feel sick if you where Hibari at the end. **

**Also I'll place a RebornXLambo fic up that will explain Reborn's past. It is sad but had a sorta happy ending... I think...**

**Don't own don't sue!**

Artemis looked at the hide out then at the full moon she felt NightWind purr. The others caught up not long afterwards. "They're in that house NightWind can smell blood, but not a lot, could be a scraped knee or old wound"

Lambo cried as the girl took her last breath and now he sat with a lifeless corps. His eye bothered him and he could not see out of it very well. He was covered in dried blood and bruises. He wanted his mama and papa so much. He heard an explosion and cried out as the building shook.

The door was knocked down and Lambo looked down. "Papa!" Hibari stood covered in soot and blood along with Tsuna in is HDW mode "Mama!" Lambo wanted to stand up but he could not. Tsuna rushed over to him and checked Lambo for injuries. That was when he noticed Lambo's eye.

Outside every one was siting and waiting for Tsuna and Hibari to return with Lambo and getting a car ready to take Lambo to the hospital if needed. They did not notice three approaching figures until it was to late.

The three men attacked Artemis with out warning. Artemis punched the first guy so hard that everyone heard a sickening crack as she broke his cheekbone; sending the man flying into his two comrades all three where dead as they collided with a sharp tree that they impaled themselves on impact.

Ryohei and Bel stood there amazed as they had been just about to help the pale girl.

"I am extremely/This prince is" Ryohei and Bel started.

"In love!" The two said in unison before glaring at one another.

"VOIIII! STAY THE FUCK AWAY FROM MY BABY SISTER!" Squallo said taking the girl into his arms and holding her protectively while Artemis wondered what was happening.

Just then Tsuna came out holding a crying Lambo with Hibari not two steps behind.

"Tsuna we should get him back to your hou-"Reborn started, but was interrupted by Hibari

"No they're coming back with me It's closer and I have more room. Call that herbivore doctor, Baby"

With that said Hibari and Tsuna walked over to Hibari's bike and climbed on. Lambo held his mama tight as his papa sped home to a large and beautiful house.

It took only a little while for Tsuna and Hibari both to _coax _the pervert doctor Shamal to treat Lambo. As Shamal looked Lambo over he had every one wait in the hall. It was two hours later when Shamal slid the shojo screen door open to speak with Tsuna and Hibari. He asked Hibari if there was anywhere they could speak alone and Hibari led them to a room three doors down.

Shamal had the two teens sit down, "I'll give you the good news first: he has a sprained left ankle several infected cuts that are only minor and ear infection and he had not been properly fed"

Hibari and Tsuna braced them selves if this was the good news then what was the bad?

Shamal looked at the teens Tsuna looked ready to cry and Hibari was unreadable, unless you counted the murderous aura.

"I say that this is the good news because with the proper care he will be over all of those within the year the bad news is that along with trauma that will most likely scar him for life unless he locks it away or is strong enough to over come it, his right eye was damaged beyond repair" Shamal watched as tears rolled down Tsuna's face " He will have good days where he may have perfect vision and he will have days when his eye will bug him and he wont be able to see out of it at all some times. I recommend that he have a steady home life to reduce stress on him and the two of you and also he will need a lot of love and care. Here are some ear drops for his ear infection and eye drops to help with the itching. Also he may be in need of a psychiatrist, if he does I can refer you to one that won't jump to give out the happy pill and who will try to work with Lambo." Shamal stood and shook Hibari's hand and then Tsuna's before leavening the room.

"Tsunayoshi" Hibari sighed as he pulled his upset love into his arms and held the younger as he cried.

"K-Kyouya...what...are we...gonna do?" Tsuna gasped as he cried. For once in his life Kyouya Hibari was completely at a lost. "Lets get some sleep we will need it"

Tsuna lay in bed only half sleeping when he heard the beginnings of Lambo's nightmare. It was a rare night that Lambo slept well these past five months. Tsuna stood up and gathered Lambo in his arms and started to sing as he went to get the phone. In case Lambo wanted his papa.

"_Goodnight sweetheart well its time to go_"

Lambo sobs softened and he looked at Tsuna

"_I hate to say it but I really must say _

_Goodnight sweetheart goodnight_"

Tsuna grabbed the phone and went sit in the living room.

"_Well its three o'clock in the mornin'_

_And time for my Lambo to sleep_"

Tsuna held Lambo close and Lambo stated that he wanted his papa, so Tsuna dialed.

"_Just remember the angels watch over us as we sleep_

_So goodnight sweetheart goodnight_"

Just as Tsuna finished the song Hibari picked up

"He had another nightmare...the door will be unlocked... in the living room... love you too Kyouya drive safe"

Tsuna heard the door to the living room open and saw his mother walk in on a pair of crutches since her left knee was completely shattered buy the bullet, though it was healing nicely. "I already unlocked the door for him. Tomorrow I want you to take a brake with Lambo and Hibari I'll ask Kyoko to take notes for you. Get away for a few days as a family."

Reborn overheard what was said and silently agreed with Nana. Shamal had been tracking down his psychiatrist buddy with no progress and Lambo was getting even more afraid to be without his mama and papa, not to mention the bullying at his kindergarten. Reborn wanted to shoot his teacher as well...

It had been less than two months after the kidnapping when Tsuna, Hibari, and Lambo started school once more. During nap time Lambo went to sleep like all the other kids but woke crying not fifteen minuets later "No! MAMA PAPA!" The teacher Miss Shin look worried she did not know why Lambo was gone as long as he was only that something bad happened in his family recently. "Teacher I-pin knows Lambo's Papa's number! I-pin will call him!"

I-pin ran down the hall to the office and told the secretary that Lambo needed his mama and papa and that she knew his papa's number. I-pin dialed Hibari's cell number and waited until he picked up.

"Lambo had a bad dream he needs his mama and papa right now!" I-pin said before nodding and hanging up.

The principal came in and saw I-pin waiting for something so he asked her what she needed.

"I-pin had to call Lambo's Papa! Lambo had very bad dream! Lambo's papa and mama are on their way now!"

Hibari hung up with I-pin and told his committee that they would watch the school for awhile before he walked quickly to Tsuna's class. Everyone in the room shivered as Hibari opened the door "Tsunayoshi Sawada come with me" The teacher gave Tsuna a look of pity as the boy stepped out of the room with the head prefect.

Tsuna followed Hibari as he headed for Kusakabe's car. "Kyouya is something wrong?" Tsuna asked getting into the passenger seat as Hibari sat behind the wheel. "Lambo had a nightmare I got a call from the little female herbivore he plays with" was all Hibari said as he sped across town to Lambo's school.

As they parked the car and got out the principal saw the reason he quit teaching middle school and became and elementary principal. "K-Kyouya H-H-Hibari! Why are you here!" the poor man questioned. "Hn" was all he got as a replie as Hibari followed by Tsuna went into the main office Hibird few down the hall in search of its master's _son._ I-pin jumped out of her chair and said "Follow I-pin!" then she lead them to the kindergarten class taught by Miss Shin.

"You cannot come in here!" Miss Shin said try to calm Lambo down "Lambo!" Tsuna said rushing over and taking Lambo into his arms. "Mama! Lambo had a bad dream people took Lambo away from Mama and Papa! !"

"There, there Lambo no ones gonna take you away from Papa or me" Tsuna soothed. Miss Shin looked at Tsuna like the boy had two heads.

"Excuse me but who are you?" Miss Shin asked as Hibari came up and patted the boy on his head. "Ah Miss Shin! This is Mama and Papa!" Lambo said pointing to Tsuna then Hibari. "Don't point Lambo" Hibari said. Miss Shin looked mortified "How can you be his parents! You are both boys! Under age boys!"

Lambo looked confused as the air in the room and Tsuna put him on the ground and Hibird landed on Lambo's head as I-pin dragged Lambo away to play.

Hibari was about to reach for his tonfas when Tsuna placed a hand on his shoulder. "Miss Shin Lambo's real parents where murdered not very long ago. Calling Kyouya and me his parents is his way of coping with what happened to him" Tsuna explained making Hibari impressed.

"Why isn't he with his real family, his biological family" Miss Shin said in a snooty way looking down on the boys. "We are his real family now, his biological family abandoned him to my family then tried to hurt him, they are why he cannot see well out of his eye" Tsuna explained further making a hidden Reborn very impressed at how true the statement was without letting the stuck up teacher know about the mafia.

"And what happened to his biological family then" She pressed further not believing Tsuna at all. "The proper authorities have taken care of that" Hibari finally spoke up watching Lambo play with Hibird and I-pin. The other kids just played away from Lambo and I-pin.

Reborn chose to show himself, dressed as a police officer "Caoissu, I am Officer Reborn! I am here to remind Mr. Hibari and Mr. Sawada that the court will deliver the adoption papers to Mr. Hibari's house tomorrow to finalize the adoption of Lambo."

'How are people fooled by that?' Tsuna wondered for the millionth time.

It was then that one boy started to pick on Lambo and the teacher stood by and watched. Tsuna picked Lambo up and asked the boy very politely why he was being mean to Lambo. The boy looked around for help then shrugged.

Reborn was knocked out of memory lane when the front door opened. Hibari nodded to him and went to sit with Tsuna and Lambo.

The next day...

Hibari looked at the small house in the mountains. Reborn had told Tsuna about this spot. It was a cabin next to a stream and waterfall. Hibari walked in before Tsuna and Lambo to inspect the place. The main room was a kitchen and dining room. There was no tv, but they had a phone. Hibari saw that there where four doors. The door closest to the kitchen said _Kyou and Tsuna_ the door next to it said _Lambo_. Further inspection showed the other rooms to be a bath and toilet.

Lambo yawned and snuggled up to his mama before drifting off to a nap. Tsuna walked into Lambo's room to put the boy down. The room held a small futon, dresser, closet, and desk with coloring books on it. Tsuna tucked Lambo in then went to grab Lambo's bag from the front. Tsuna put Lambo's clothes away then went sit with Hibari in the kitchen.

Hibari was smirking as he read a note. Tsuna sat down beside him and asked what was the note about. His boyfriend just smirked wider.

"How long do you think he'll nap?" Hibari asked causing Tsuna to look at him odd. "I think we could both use a nap" Hibari said with a yawn. Tsuna smiled as Hibari led him to their room where both boys laid down and quickly fell asleep.

Hibari woke up an hour later and smiled a rare smile. Tsuna was snuggled up to him and looked like an angel. That only made his decision even more solid as he gently shook Tsuna awake. "Hmm" Tsuna groaned snuggling closer to Hibari.

Tsuna blinked and looked sleepily at Hibari. "Kyouya?" Tsuna mumbled as Hibari stood up and dragged him outside.

Tsuna gasped at all the fireflies that surrounded the cabin. Hibari smirked as he took a deep breath to prepare him for what was about to come. Hibari got on one knee in front of Tsuna making the boy look at him oddly.

"Tsunayoshi Sawada, will you marry me" Hibari said pulling a ring out his pants pocket. Tsuna could not find his voice but smiled and nodded.

Lambo woke up in his room alone and was afraid. He quietly got out of bed and went into the kitchen to see his mama making dinner and his papa hugging the brunet from behind watching the smaller male cook.

Lambo walked over to Tsuna and pulled on his pants leg.

"Hey Mama, Lambo is hungry" the child said.

"Dinner will be done as soon as the rice is, why don't you and Papa go set the table" Tsuna said picking the boy up and handing him to Hibari. Something shinny caught Lambo's eye. "Hey Mama, where'd you get the shinny new ring? Lambo wants one too!"

"I gave your mama the ring, it means that Mama and me will be getting married soon." Hibari explained to Lambo making Lambo think "So does this mean that Mama's gonna wear one of those pretty white dresses!" Lambo asked excitedly. Hibari smirked and said "Maybe" causing poor Tsuna to blush.

Ah the sight of a happy family.

**Collera: Tsuna in a wedding dress vote yes or no. Also who should be the best man: Gokudera, Kusakabe, or Dino. OH and we cant forget maid of honor:Haru, Chrome, Kyoko, or Bianchi?**

**Cole: Gokudera is Tsuna's best bud Kusakabe is Hiabri's, and Dino is a big brother figure to Tsuna and teacher to Hibari, so who will it be.**

**Squallo:*in another room*Voi Cole! Mama is looking for you! **

**Collera:Next chap will be the annoncing and planing and stuffs like that.**

**Cole: R&R**


	7. Telling and Planing

**Dont own dont sue**

**lots of love**

Tsuna had called his friends to his house not too long ago as Hibari had called his friend. Lambo was playing with Futa and I-pin in the yard. Everyone looked at the couple curiously. "Umm well we d-don't really know how t-to tell you guys, but um... K-Kyouya and I a-are..." Tsuna stuttered.

Nana was smiling knowing where this was going and started a mental check list. Iemitsu was scowling thinking that some how Hibari had knocked his little boy up, after all when it comes to the mafia one never knows. Basil was shrinking away from his master in slight fear. Gokudera was praying that this was his boss breaking it off with the skylark and dating a better mafioso. Yamamoto was paying more attention to Gokudera than anything. Kyoko, Chrome, and Haru had a good idea what was going to be said and where coming up with ways to get Tsuna in a dress. Ryohei was extremely waiting for this to be over so he could go back to texting Artemis. Reborn was just clueless...for once. Dino was looking as lost as normal. Kusakabe was smiling knowing exactly what was going on since he helped Hibari pick the ring.

Hibari saw that his love was having some trouble so he decided to speak "We're getting married."

Nana, Kyoko, Chrome, and Haru squealed. Dino, Kusakabe, Basil,Yamamoto, and Ryohei smiled and congratulated the boys, well Ryohei was a bit more _extreme! _about it. Reborn blinked, he had not expected that. Gokudera looked like he was in shock. Iemitsu however cleared his throat before asking, "Are the two of you only getting married because Tsuna is pregnant?" Everyone sweat dropped.

"Dad guys can't get pregnant" Tsuna said looking at his father like the man had a second head. Iemitsu blushed but retorted "Son, in the mafia one never knows, and are you positive? Even a condom can fail."

"Dad! We haven't done any thing like that!" Tsuna said his face so red that it was a miracle that he did not faint. Even Hibari had a small blush. "So no sex?" "NONE!" Tsuna cried out feeling soo awkward. Chrome held out her hand and money was placed in her hand by: Dino, Kusakabe, Kyoko, Yamamoto, Haru, Reborn, Basil, Ryohei, and Iemitsu. "What did you bet on Chrome?" Tsuna asked and she smiled and said, " If you where still a virgin or not I won, I even beat Mammon and Xanxus!"

Tsuna decided not to comment. Futa looked at Tsuna "Tsuna are you gonna wear a white dress?" Every one looked at Tsuna and Hibari smirked as he imagined Tsuna as a blushing bride. "Yay! Tsuna would look so cute!" Chrome, Haru, and Kyoko squealed. Tsuna fainted.

It was three days later at breakfast that Nana asked the all important question "Tsuna when is the wedding planed for?"

Tsuna looked at his mom then sighed. "Well Kyouya and I where thinking before I start high school. He's going next year and I'll be in my last year of Jr. High." Bianchi looked at Tsuna "Are you going to take his name?" she asked.

"I guess-" Tsuna started to only be interrupted by Reborn "Idiot-Tsuna and Hibari will both use the Vongola name."

"R-Reborn!" Tsuna said. "I've already asked the Ninth about it. He explained that it would be for the best, since Tsuna would have to take on the Vongola name eventually"

**Collera: Okay next chap will be the wedding, and yes I know that this chap was short. I'm also kinda doing and anime manga mash so there will be info from both. **

**Cole: The next chapter will have spoilers from the manga. Era has read up to the um part pass the inheritance ceremony soo... info from beyond that point will be in there.**

**Kuma: R&R Oh and she is ill and trying to find a job so forgive her for not posting this sooner she had it written weeks ago...**


	8. The Wedding and Lemon

**Collera: I don't own so you dont sue okay?I like ? marks ? XD**

Tsuna was nervous as he waited for his mom to give the signal. He had finished high school last year and was now living in Italy as the Boss of Vongola for three years. Tsuna looked at his suit it was white and gold with a yellow rose pined to the Jacket. Dino was waiting to walk him down the isle since his father had passed two years ago the stress from the battle with the Simon family caused him much trouble.

Chrome was his maiden of honor since she was Lambo's godmother and Kusakabe was the best man as, he was Hibari's best friend and Lambo's godfather. Gokudera was a bridesmaid, Haru and Artemis ganged up on him while Kyoko explained to Tsuna why it was best, Nana just thought it was cute.

"Its time Tsuna" Nana said as everyone started to line up I-pin and Squallo's two nieces, Aroura and Melody, where the flower girls. Lambo and Reborn, who was now eleven in body, were the ring bearers. Then came Nana, Gokudera, Kyoko, Haru, and Artemis.

Nana was going to walk with Dr. Shamal since Binanchi was very pregnant and did not like standing for more than a few minuets. Gokudera would walk with Yamamoto, his boyfriend of two years. Kyoko would walk with Mukuro. Haru would walk with Spanner. Hana would walk with Irie. Artemis would walk with Ryohei. Finally Chrome would walk with Kusakabe.

The wedding was wonderful and a bit funny if you count the fact that Bel and Ryohei where fighting over who got to dance with Artemis first when Xanxus asked her to dance and told Bel to shut up. It was cute watching Lambo dance with the three year old Melody, his goddaughter. Every once cooed at the kiss Hibari gave Tsuna after their first dance.

Now it was getting late and the party was winding down. "Now remember Lambo Mama and Papa will only be gone for a week or two." Tsuna said. "I know Mama" Lambo said reseting the urge to roll his eyes. "Be good for your grandmother, we will call to check up on you from time to time." Hibari said ruffling up his son's hair.

The ride was long but soon the newly weds stood in the front of the very cabin they became engaged in. Hibari smirked it was also the place Tsuna and he first made love.

"Quit smirking Kyouya it makes you look like a pervert" Tsuna said rolling his eyes as he unlocked the door. Hibari just got this perverted look in eye and followed his spouse into the small cabin. They dropped the bags by the door. "Kyouya why don't you go take a shower while I fix us something to eat."

Tsuna sighed as his lover went into the bathroom and quickly went to work setting up his surprise for Hibari. Tsuna had Kyoko and Haru buy and hide the supplies in the cabinets next to the fridge and in the fridge.

First Tsuna took the red rose petals and made a trail from the bath room door to the bedroom door then he set up a few no flame candles before placing the food items and lube on the bedside tables.

Tsuna then unzipped his suit case and pulled out the silk black sexy nighty that Bianchi bought him as a gag gift as well as the matching thigh high stockings. He quickly striped and rubbed the oil all over himself.

Tsuna pulled his nighty on and the stockings before laying in the bed and rubbing himself to hardness as he waited for Hibari.

Hibari sighed as he turned off the shower Tsuna had bathed at their house before they left so the was no way he could have fun in the shower and Tsuna was cooking so that meant nothing til after dinner and then Tsuna would say he was tired that meant nothing at all for the poor skylark unless he wanted a bitchy lover in the morning.

Hibari wrapped the towel around himself and slid the door open. He _had _expected to see Tsuna in the kitchen making dinner not a trail that led him to the bedroom door. He opened the door and let his eyes travel the path of roses to the bed where his husband lay in the most erotic position smirking at him.

Tsuna giggled a little inside as his lover acted as if her where in a trance and let the towel drop to the floor before walking over to the bed.

Tsuna felt himself harden even more as Hibari raked his eyes over Tsuna's body.

Three months three whole fucking months with out sex, but Hibari now knew why Tsuna said the should stop having sex until their wedding night.

Tsuna blushed a little at what he was about to do and knew that his words would cause a long night for the two lovers, "Oh no I'm a lil defenseless herbivore and there is a hungry looking carnivore in the room wait maybe I can feed him a few treats so he won't eat me". Tsuna held a chocolate strawberry up to his lips.

Tsuna was glad that he had the leaves cut off as Hibari literally pounced on him and devoured the strawberry and kissed the younger man. Tsuna was breathless as Hibari pulled away and placed the strawberries next to Tsuna's head. They continued eating the strawberries in the same manner until none where left.

"Tsunayoshi your carnivore is still very hungry and he already finished with the strawberries, whipped cream, and honey. What ever shall he do?" Hibari said running his hand up Tsuna's thigh and under his nighty.

Tsuna smiled sweetly at him at he grinded his hips into Hibari's while saying. "I donno guess you'll have to eat me after all"

Hibari growled his eyes flashing. He latched on to one of Tsuna's nipples through the nighty and started to nibble and suck on it while he ran his hands over Tsuna's thighs up to his hips lifting the nighty ever so slightly to reveal that Tsuna was not wearing any thing under it save for the blue silk ribbon tied around his cock. Hibari sopped and looked at the ribbon "_Something blue_ Tsunayoshi?"

"You love it admit it" Tsuna said pulling Hibari close and kissing him senseless. Hibari reached for the lube while still kissing Tsuna. He managed to uncork the bottle and poor some over his fingers before slipping one into his lover's hole. He pulled back from the kiss and looked at Tsuna with a raised eyebrow "Have you been stretching yourself Tsunayoshi?" Tsuna blushed and nodded. "When?"

"T-This morning and then when I showered before we left and a little before you got out of the shower". Tsuna moaned as Hibari added another finger reaching deeper than he himself could.

"D-damn Kyouya just fuck me already!" Tsuna wanted to cry as he felt so close to cuming but thanks to the ribbon he tied on himself he could not find release even as Hibari throughly abused his prostate.

Once Hibari and felt he had finished stretching Tsuna as best he could the cloud quickly lubed his cock and pushed into his sky's entrance.

"AH" Tsuna said as his husband started to push into him. Tsuna was never going this long without sex again. It felt so good to be filled once again. Soon Hibari was thrusting into his love with a passion before he smirked and flipped them over and made Tsuna ride his cock.

Tsuna screamed as his prostate was hit every time he went down and Hibari went up. Tsuna reached down and grabbed his cock and begun to stroke. Finally Hibari felt himself getting close, but he wanted to see Tsuna cum first. Hibari took Tsuna's hand away from the young man's weeping erection and pulled at the bow on the ribbon before throwing it on the ground. Before Tsuna could resume his stroking Hibari grabbed both of his hands and interlaced their fingers.

"KYOUYA!" Tsuna yelled as he finally came after three hours of love making. Hibari hissed as Tsuna tightened around him sending him over the edge wish a growl of "Tsunayoshi!"

Tsuna collapsed onto Hibari and snuggled up to him. Hibari pulled out and smiled.

"Love you, Kyouya" Tsuna said letting the thud of Hibari's heart start to lull him to sleep.

"And I love you Tsunayoshi, good night" Hibari said putting his arms around Tsuna.

The next morning Hibari woke to an empty bed and the sound of bacon sizzling. He walked into the kitchen to see Tsuna looking forlornly at the cell phone in his hand before speaking to whom Hibari assumed was Lambo. "Well I'll have to ask Papa about that... Yes we'll be home soon... No you cannot shoot Reborn with the gun Mukuro gave you... Hahaha that still doesn't make it ok Lambo... Put him on... Reborn?... Be nice to my son or I'll cut your pay... Wanna bet?... That's what I thought... Shut up Reborn... I have to ask Hibari about that... What so they plan on formally announcing it when we get home?... hahaha 'kay put Lambo back on ...yeah bye... hey Lambo...yeah I'll ask Papa...bye and don't let Reborn get to you"

"Ask me what?" Hibari said finally speaking. Tsuna smiled and put the bacon on a plate and set it on the table with the eggs. "I-pin's mama had a baby boy and now Lambo wants a baby sister."

**Duh Duh DUH! Cliff hanger what will Hibari reaction be! How will the Vongola boss blood line go on? Who will tell that they are together or are engaged or having a baby? All this and more next chapter.**

**Collera: =l =) =D XD**

**Tyler: You have soooooo many problems Era.**

**Kuma: R&R Ty come here she's being very odd right now...**


	9. SmallFinal

**Collera: okay final chapter Yay! I own nothing! Luviesssssss!**

"I-pin's mama had a baby boy and now Lambo wants a baby sister." Hibari could not believe what he had just heard. For the past few months he had wanted to ask Tsuna about adopting another child since an old childhood friend had approached him.

_Hibari was walking the streets of Namimori looking for Tsuna and Lambo a just because gift when he heard, "Hibari? Kyouya Hibari?"_

_Hibari turned to see his old best friend from when he was small. Her name was Sakura Nami. The two had been friends since they were born but she had moved before starting middle school. The two went and ate at a cafe and caught up. _

"_So I heard you're engaged, congratulations, who's the lucky girl?" Sakura asked sipping her coffee. "I am engaged to a boy, Tsunayoshi Sawada" Hibari said watching the girl's reaction. Sakura looked surprised "You mean the Sawada who was in my mom's class in kindergarten?" Hibari nodded. "Aww I remember you had a little crush on him and would beat anyone up who picked on him" Sakura said "I also remember you sneaking him Valentines day cards and candy, it was so cute and then you'd threaten me to be quiet." She finished with a giggle. _

_Hibari and her talked for another thirty minuets "So are you and Sawada going to have kids?" Sakura asked eating her ranch and vintager salad. "We have a son already, we adopted him when he was four, he's nine now" Hibari said showing Sakura a picture of Lambo sitting next to him and Tsuna playing with Hibird._

"_He's beautiful you and Sawada are lucky. I'm gonna have a baby, I'm three months along" Sakura said rubbing her belly. "What will you name it?" Hibari asked sipping his coffee,which was no where near as good as Tsuna's coffee. "I'm planing on giving it up for adoption, what the parents name it is of no concern to me"_

_Hibari then found out that her last boyfriend had proposed to her then got her pregnant and left her. "The ring was fake too" Sakura explained as they paid for their lunch and left. Sakura gave Hibari her cell number if he and Tsuna ever considered adopting another kid and the two parted ways._

Hibari explained what happened to Tsuna and the two decided to call Sakura.

Hibari was on the phone for an hour with her and when he said goodbye he and the largest smile Tsuna had ever seen.

"Kyouya?" Tsuna asked a little nervous. "Tsunayoshi, how do you feel about twins?"

Tsuna's eyes lit up with a smile as he hugged Hibari. "Does she know the gender?"

"Girl and boy"

"When are they due?"

"Tomorrow, she's having the labor induced. Do you want to go now, its only a two hour drive?" 

Tsuna nodded. They packed an over night bag and then the rest of their clothes and Tsuna dialed Yamamoto's cellphone.

"Takeshi?...I'm fine... he's fine... just bring two cars...you and Hayato will be bringing our stuff back... don't tell Lambo... its a surprise... we need the cars now... you'll know why later...do I have to make this an order?...good now hurry"

An hour later Tsuna and Hibari were at the base of the mountain waiting on Yamamoto and Gokudera. Once the two arrived Tsuna and Hibari took the second car and left.

Sakura was waiting in the yard when the two pulled up.

The next day found the two waiting for news and they ordered everything they would need on their phones and laptops.

Finally the babies were born, both healthy and beautiful. The boy , Giotto Alaude Vongola, and the girl, Yuki Nana Vongola, were handed to their new parents by a smiling nurse.

As both parents stood outside Tsuna's parents house they smiled. They had put the twins in to a basket cradle and put a light blanket over the basket to hide it. They knocked on the door. Nana opened the door. "Hey mama! Get every one out here we have a surprise, but tell them to be quite" Tsuna whispered. As soon as everyone was outside Tsuna told Lambo he ad a surprise and it was under that blanket.

Lambo blinked as he pulled down the blanket and saw two sleeping babies. "They're your new brother and sister. Giotto Alaude Vongola and Yuki Nana Vongola" Hibari said watching as his son's eyes lit up.

~six years later~

"Lambo play with me!"

"NO! Play with me!"

Lambo ignored his bossy younger siblings as he studied for his math test.

"Why would he play with you, herbivore!"

"Me? A herbivore? Don't make me laugh! You're the herbivore!"

Lambo knew this was going to get ugly as Giotto let out his sky flame rabbit and Yuki let out her cloud flame hamster.

Lambo sent his parents a text. He really did hate it when his mama had to hold meetings.

Tsuna let out a sigh as his guardians argued over who should go on this mission. Well it wasn't really a mission it was a more of a who's gonna go with Ryohei to tell Squallo that Artemis is gonna have a baby. No one wanted to go, but everyone agreed not to send the sun guardian alone. Artemis was out on a new assignment Tsuna gave her, seeing as how she is his moon guardian, too smooth things over with the twins' teacher after a rather amusing pudding incident.

Tsuna felt his phone vibrate

_Mama~_

_Box animals out_

_tempers high_

_trying to study_

_cant think_

_help_

_~Lambo_

Tsuna sighed and stood up, "Everyone be quiet!"

Everyone did as they were told. "Kyouya go save Lambo from the twins. Chrome you go with Ryohei, take Mukuro with you two just to be on the safe side. I'll call Xanxus and let him know to help keep Squallo in line. Takeshi go pick my mom up from the airport in thirty minuets. Hayato have you found Reborn yet?"

"Not yet, Tsuna, but I'm getting close"

"Alright remember everyone tonight is movie night so be home by eight" With that Tsuna stood up and walked out of the room and into the room next to it.

"Hey Haru how's she doing?" Tsuna asked as Haru bounced a giggling baby on her knee. "Good she was playing with Taro til he fell a sleep"

"MA!" the baby squealed. "Hey Sakura" Tsuna picked up the child. "Wow your boy can sleep through anything, huh?" Tsuna remarked watching Haru's ten month old son. "He get that from me" Laughed another voice by the window. "Ah, Byrukan I thought Emily had a school fair today" Tsuna said. "Yes but she wanted to come home early" Byrukan said laughing as he looked out the window watching his and Haru's five year old daughter tackle Giotto to the ground.

Tsuna smiled if not for Reborn locking him in at school with Hibari and Lambo, he might just not have his insane, yet lovable family. _I'm still gonna kill him for having sex with my son though!_ Tsuna thought as he answered his ringing cellphone

"Boss we found him" was all Gokudera said before Tsuna turned to Haru and Byrukan and saying "Do you two mind baby sitting tonight? Kyouya and I have some urgent business that needs tending to"

**Collera: If u dont get that last part read my side fic _because of you _then all should become clear.**

**Also I will be posting a short or Long side fic for each child. I am going to start writing my side fic to this Mud Bug, because it takes place mostly before the ring conflict and then sides up with this fic. Also i am working on updating Dread Child for those of you who read it. Then I shall work on Swing Batter Batter Swing and Not an Illusion. Also I am writing a Death Note fic that I will put up when the Help Me Out Arc id done.**

**Help Me Out Arc:**

_**Playing House**_

_**Mud Bug**_

_**Swing Batter Batter Swing**_

_**Not an Illusion **_

_**Because of You**_

_**My Queen**_

_**To the Moon and Back**_

**I will also do a few fic lets as sequels when one or more is done most will be for the Holidays but some will be random plot bunnies that wont leave me alone. **

**Also plz dont be mad if I cant update as fast as you like, I am a live in baby sitter for my sister and i watch another child as well. I work from 8:30/9 am til 10pm/12am. And I work almost 7days a week. I can do weeks with out a day off so keep that in mind as you bug me for my fics.**

**Also I love it when you guys bug me so feel free to do so...sometimes it even gets me through writers block...**

**If you have a fic request please tell me I'd be happy to do so during my free time. R&R**


End file.
